Hinata, I LOVE YOU!
by Naatsumi
Summary: Berulangkali aku mengatakan tidak apa-apa, Naruto tidak harus menikahiku, ciuman pertama memang sangat berarti bagi seorang gadis, tapi tidak perlu dipertanggung jawabkan sampai harus menikahinya segala, aku mengiakan karena dia memaksa. aku tidak tau apa jadinya nanti, pernikahan kami hanya didasari hal konyol 'tanggung jawab kerena merebut ciuman pertama' aneh/ Fict pertama RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Semua tokoh ini saya pinjam dari om Masashi**

**.**

**Fict pertama Natsumi**

**.**

**Fict abal-abal, typo bertebaran.**

**.**

**Happy reading.**

Entah ini sebuah kebetulan, atau memang kebaikan dari tuhan, semua terasa seirama, saat ketika dimana cuaca sedang panas dan mata Hinata juga memanas menahan air mata, dan beberapa detik kemudian awan abu-abu menggumpal dengan cepat dan jatuhlah rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi, kesempatan yang tepat untuk menangis, air mata akan membaur dan tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa Ia menangis, satu hal kecil yang membuatnya kembali bersyukur kepada Tuhan, Hinata adalah orang yang selalu berusaha berfikir positif, baginya sudah cukup untuk menjadi Hinata yang lemah, hidup dalam kegelapan. Hinata yang sekarang adalah Hinata yang baru.

"sepertinya sudah cukup aku menangis, hujan saja sudah mereda " batinnya dan dibibirnya ada segurat senyum karena dapat mempertahankan harga dirinya. Dan senyum memang terbukti mampu mengurangi perasaan hati yang tidak baik.

Tanpa memperdulikan badannya yang basah kuyup karena Hujan deras kembali turun, dengan santai dia berjalan menuju apartemen, langkah-langkahnya yang kecil perlahan membawanya sampai pada sebuah apartemen yang tidak bisa dibilang mewah namun juga bukan apartemen yang sederhana, apartemen yang masih terhutang kredit 2 bulan, keh, mengingat kredit yang akan segera lunas kembali membuatnya sedikit terseyum.

Hinata memang gadis yang suka terseyum namun jangan mengira dia adalah gadis periang seperti gadis berambut merah muda yang kebetulan baru membeli lunas apartemen bulan lalu dan pindah baru seminggu belakangan ini, gadis bernama Sakura dan bermarga Haruno. Hinata hanya terseyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ingat! Hanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yo, Hinata-chan" sapa gadis yang baru saja kita bahas, hanya sekedar menyapa tanpa memperhatikan penampilan Hinata, gadis yang lebih muda 5 tahun dari dirinya itu tampak ceria sama seperti hari sebelumya, walau mereka baru berkenalan 3 hari yang lalu, tapi gadis itu memang mudah sekali akrab dengan siapapun, termasuk pada Hinta yang notabenya adalah gadis teramat pendiam.

"nanti pinjam buku bekas kuliahmu dulu ya, jaa" Ucap mahasiswi semester 1 itu lagi sambil berlari tanpa memerlukan jawaban dari Hinata dan menghilang dibalik lift.

Sedang Hinata, dia lebih memilih menaiki tangga untuk sampai dikamarnya yang berada dilantai 5, hitung-hitung olah raga karena selama ini memang tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Pekerjaannya di sebuah perusahan yang bernaung pada Namekaze grup telah banyak menyita waktunya, dan dalam fikirannya, lelah mungkin akan sedikit membantunya melupakan kejadian hari ini dimana dirinya merasa sangat dihina oleh seorang Pria bermarga Uchiha.

"Memang siapa dia?" gumaman ketus keluar dari mulut mungil Hinata seraya melemparkan tasnya dengan kasar diatas sofa sesampainya dia di kediamannya.

Hinata kembali merasa sangat marah karena sekarang dia tau bagaimana Sasuke memandangnya selama ini dan bagaimana Sasuke menyalah artikan rasa sukanya terhadap Naruto.

Apa salahnya jika dia menyukai Naruto, anak dari pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, toh Hinata hanya sekedar menyukai, tanpa pernah menganggu Naruto, dia hanya bersemu tanpa berani menyapa lebih dulu saat tidak sengaja berpapasan di kantor dan berusaha berbicara seformal mungkin saat ada keharusan berinteraksi dengan Naruto yang jabatannya adalah Kepala cabang.

_**Flash back**_

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerimamu Sasuke, ada laki-laki yang aku sukai" jawab Hinata ragu saat bungsu dari Uchiha ini menyatakan perasaannya.

"Maksud mu Naruto?" ucapan Sasuke terdengar setengah mengejek.

Hinata cukup tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini, Sakit? Tidak sebegitunya, tapi rasa malu adalah hal yang jauh lebih berat, dimana harga diri seorang Uchiha terinjak atas penolakan seorang gadis biasa dari golongan biasa yang bekerja hanya sebagai staf biasa pada salah satu perusahaan saingannya.

Hinata juga cukup tau diri, rasanya sangat tidak pantas menginginkan Naruto dan menolak Sasuke. Memang secantik apa dirinya hingga berani berbuat demikian? Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia juga tidak mau terjebak pada hubungan pura-pura hanya karena menyerah pada perasaannya kepada Naruto yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak tersampaikan.

Dan lagi ini sepertinya aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Mereka

"Terima saja aku Hinata, aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau mau, uang, kedudukan, bahkan lebih dari yang kau harapkan dari Naruto"

Deg! Hinata hanya dapat terdiam, matanya terbelalak tidak percaya, ingin rasanya dia menulikan pendengarannya atau menghilangkan ingatan dimana detik-detik Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu, tapi semuanya telah terjadi. Tangannya berayun dan siap mendarat di pipi berrahang tegas milik bungsu uchiha itu, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya, menjatuhkan tangannya kasar dan membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya tentang apa yang kudengar tadi, tapi aku meyakini aku tidak salah dalam mendengar, perkataanmu sungguh sangat jelas Sasuke!" Ucap Hinata menekankan kata terakhir dari kalimatnya.

"aku tidak tau sejak kapan kau menilaiku serendah itu, tapi terimakasih atas penilaianmu, setidaknya aku cukup tau bagaimana caramu menilai orang! Semoga saja, hanya kepadaku kau salah menilai, karena jika tidak, maka kau akan jauh tertinggal dari Itachi-sama " tercium aroma kecewa sekaligus mengejek pada kalimat ini.

Flash back off

Kembali air mata Hinata bergejolak ingin keluar, jadi selama ini, beginikah cara padang Sasuke terhadapnya, setaunya Sasuke memang laki-laki pendiam dan dingin, jarang bicara dan sekali bicara kadang terdengar ketus, tapi dia tidak pernah menghina orang lain. Tapi mungkin Sasuke tidak menghinanya, dia mungkin memang terlihat seperti itu. Namun satu hal yang perlu Sasuke tahu, Hinata kini membencinya!

_**Bruk bruk bruk**_

Suara gedoran pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, otaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya, siapa yang bertamu? Sakura kah? Tapi tidak terdengar suara bising selain gedoran pintu, biasanya gadis itu akan berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Hinata dengan nada layaknya anak kecil memanggil temannya untuk bermain. Cepat-cepat kakinya melangkah menuju pintu agar rasa penasarannya segera terjawab.

Cklik

Pintu terbuka seperempatnya, terlihat seorang pria memakai mantel bertudung berwarna abu-abu, mantel itu terlihat berat karena basah, nampaknya pria ini kehujanan, tapi siapa dia? Mencari tempat berteduh kah? Kenapa sampai ketempat Hinata? Apartemen ini berada di Lantai 5, mana mungkin orang asing yang kehujanan mencari tempat berteduh sampai pada lantai 5, atau teman kantor? Sepertinya juga bukan, Hinata bukan orang yang bergaul dengan baik degan teman kantor, apa lagi laki-laki, satu-satunya teman pria yang tau tempat tinggalnya hanyalah Sasuke. Itupun sekedar tau, Sasuke tidak pernah berkunjung sebelumnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinta.

"Ini aku" Jawab pria itu dan mengangkat wajah, saking terkejutnya Hinata bahkan mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

" Bolehkan aku masuk?" Tanya laki-laki itu sesat kemudian, suaranya agak gemetar, sepertinya dia kedinginan.

"U, umbh s silahkan mmasuk Na Naruto-sama?" Dan mendadak Hinata menjadi gagap.

Kembali otak Hinta dipenuhi pertanyaan, dari mana Naruto tau tempat tinggalnya? Ah ini pertanyaan bodoh, Naruto pemimpin perusahaan cabang tempatnya bekerja, tentu dia memiliki akses untuk tau alamat setiap kariawanya, tapi pertanyaan berikutnya mungkin lebih masuk akal, kenapa Naruto ke sini? Dalam keadaan basah kuyup pula? Begitu pentingkah? Masalah perkerjaan kah? Rasanya tidak, memang Hinata berada pada bagian marketing penjualan, tapi tingkat penjualan bulan ini bagus, bahakan cendrung meningkat pada minggu ke empat.

"aku kesini bukan karena masalah pekerjaan?" ucap Naruto seolah membaca fikiran Hinata seraya duduk pada kursi tanpa dipersilahkan. Matanya menyapu ruangan yang terasa hangat itu, semua tampak rapi kecuali mantel basah dan tas yang dilempar Hinata dengan sembarang sebelumnya, menunjukkan bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini juga kehujanan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, nanti sakit" Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan maksud dari kedatangannya setelah menyimpulkan Hinta belum sempat membersihakan diri setelah kehujanan. Dan lagi, dia juga masih ragu untuk mengutarakan niatnya.

"tenang saja aku tidak akan mengintip" Naruto berkata santai bahkan di iringin kekehan kecil, tanpa tau bagaiman kondisi mental gadis dihadapannya ini, rasa senang teramat banyak karena dikunjungi orang yang telah lama ia sukai, juga nada bicara Naruto yang jauh dari nada Formalitas seperti yang biasa dia tujukkan di Kantor.

Blush

Rona wajah yang lebih dari biasa terlihat jelas di pipi chubby Hinata, walau mereka kenal sudah cukup lama. Bahkan sempat satu perkuliahan pada beberapa semester sampai saat ini sudah satu tahun satu Kantor baru kali ini dia melihat sisi lain dari Naruto.

"Naruto-sama juga sebaiknya mengeringkan diri" Ucap Hinata setelah mampu mengusai dirinya dari rasa senang, gugup dan banyak rasa yang bercampur aduk.

"baiklah, ambilkan aku Handuk saja" Ucapnya Naruto, nadanya terdengar sangat berwibawa, pantas saja ayahnya sudah mempercayakan posisi Kepala cabang kepadanya pikir Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata datang dengan handuk yang berukuran cukup besar, tapi tidak hanya itu, Hinata juga membawakan Naruto baju ganti lengkap dengan celana,

"Ini punya almarhum Neji-Nii, saya rasa muat untuk anda" Ujar Hinata dan menyodorkan kain-kain itu dengan sopan.

"Sankyu Hinata-chan" Ucapan Naruto seraya menerima apa yang disodorkan gadis itu.

Blussh

Wajah hinata tidak bisa dikatakan bersemu lagi, tapi sudah bener-benar memerah karena Naruto memperlakukannya seolah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel "chan"

"Naruto-sa.."

"Kun, Panggil aku Naruto-kun, kita sedang tidak berada dikantor Hinata" Potong Naruto cepat.

"b-bb ba baiklah, N Naruto-k ku kun, bisa menganti baju dikamar, a annggap ssaja r rumah ssesendiri, s saya permisi k kkamar mandi" demi Kami-sama dia tidak bisa mengntrol dirinya untuk tidak gagap kali ini.

-oOo-

Sementara Hinata dikamar mandi, Naruto mengganti bajunya, juga sambil merangkai kata yang pas untuk megutarakan niatnya. Setelah selesai dia memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur untuk memasak air dan membuat Kopi serta secangkir susu coklat panas untuk Hinata. (ya ampun Naruto, kau benar-benar menganggap ini rumah mu sendiri)

Melihat tatanan ruang dan perabotan yang ada Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata tinggal disini sendirian, dari data yang dia punya dikantor, Hinata memang anak yatim piatu setelah insiden kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya 8 tahun yang lalu. Tapi cukup mengejutkan dia juga kehilangan saudaranya. Apa gadis ini sebatang kara? Tapi apapun itu, sebaiknya Naruto tidak usah menanyakannya karena hanya akan mengungkit kesedihan orang lain. (Oh Naruto kamu sungguh bijak )

Hinata telah selesai dengan acara mandinya, dia telah rapi mengenakan setelan baju tidur tebal berwarna Ungu Tua, rambutnya yang masih agak basah dibiarkanya tergerai.

"kemariah Hinata" Suara Baritone dari arah dapur mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak sendiarian dirumah saat ini.

Kini mereka berdua duduk pada meja makan yang biasa Hinata duduki sendiri, dan juga telah tersaji secangkir susu coklat untuknya.

"A apa a ada s ss seuatu yang penting?" Hinata meruntuki dirinya, entah pertanyaannya ini tepat atau tidak.

"baiklah, aku tidak akan bertele-tele, aku ingin meminta tolong"

"meminta tolong soal apa?" kini suara Hinata tidak lagi gagap, dia telah mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa kau memiliki seorang pacar?"

Deg?

"e e etto, sss sa saya belum punya, d d dan ap app apa hubbungannya?" Demi Tuhan Naruto! Berhentilah membuat Hinata gagap!

"minumlah dulu, setelah ini akan ku ceritakan semuanya termasuk tujuanku datang kemari" ucap Naruto sambil menyeruput kopinya. Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian meminum susu hangatnya..

"uugghh" dan ternyata susu itu ternyata masih panas,

"m mamaafkan aku Hinata, aku lupa mengingatkanmu Bahwa susu itu masih panas!" Naruto panik melihat bibir Hinata yang tampak sangat memerah, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia berusaha mengelap dengan tisu, tapi bibir Hinata malah terlihat hampir melepuh karena air yang Naruto gunakan memang air yang baru mendidih, dalam perhitungan Naruto, Hinata akan cukup lama dikamar mandi, jadi saat dia selesai, Susu Panas itu telah berubah menjadi hangat.

Cup

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata lembut, memijat-mijat bibir hinata dengan lidahnya. Berusaha agar bibir itu tidak lagi merasakan sakit. Manis, pikir Naruto. Sisa susu coklat itu membuatnya makin menikmati bibir Hinata dan lupa akan tujuannya untuk meredakan sakit.

"hmmhg" erangan halus terdengar karena Hinata membutuhkan oksigen dan menyadarkan Naruto.

"bagaimana Hinata, bibir mu lebih baik?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada paniknya, berpura-pura panik tepatnya, karena dia telah kehilangan kendali, namun Hinata tidak menjawab, ini sungguh diluar nalar Hinata. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Naruto menguncang bahu Hinata.

" Hinata!?"

"Hinata!"

"H ha ha i?" jawab Hinata.

"_daijobu?_"

"_Dd da daijobu desu_" Hinata kembali tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, hampir saja dia jatuh pingsan (Kurang ajar kau Naruto, jadi dari tadi sopan santun mu hanya untuk ini hmm?)

"aa aaa ma ma maafkan ak ak akku Hi Hin Hinata_chan" dan Naruto ketularan gagap, setelah benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan, Naruto berani bertaruh, dari ekspresi Hinata, ciuman tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Naruto telah merebutnya!

"aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku telah merebut ciuman pertamamu, aku akan menikahi mu!" Cerocos Naruto.

_**BRUKK!**_

Dan Hinata pingsan! Sementara itu seringai licik terukir dibibir orang yang telah merebut ciuman pertama Hinata itu!

**Hinata POV**

Sekarang disinilah aku berada, di butik ternama seantero Tokyo! Ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya seantero Jepang.

Jika ada seseorang yang ingin menamparku, dengan senang hati aku bersedia, sekarang aku memang membutuhkan hal itu, aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi ini, mimpi yang terlalu indah, walau sebenarnya akau tidak ingin bangun jika ini memang mimpi. Dan jika ini sekedar khayalan, aku tetap betah berada dalam alam imajinasiku! tapi ini adalah sebuah kenyataan!

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku kepada diriku sendiri, kaget, bahagia terlampau sangat, terharu, atau kecewa, eh? Kecewa? atau apalah!

Empat hari yang lalu, saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto berkunjung ke apartemen ku, dan mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dan spontanitas dia melamarku karena tanggung jawab atas ciuman pertama yang dia curi dariku. Dan kemudian aku pingsan!

Berulangkali aku mengatakan tidak apa-apa, Naruto tidak harus menikahiku, ciuman pertama memang sangat berarti bagi seorang gadis, tapi tidak perlu dipertanggung jawabkan sampai harus menikahinya segala, walau dalam hatiku yang sebenarnya aku sangat bersedia memberikan ciuman itu kepadanya, bahkan diriku, karena memang untuknya ku simpan itu semua. Dan menikah dengan Naruto adalah ketidak mungkinan yang selalu aku harapkan! Tapi tetap saja alasannya menikahiku adalah atas rasa tanggung jawab, bukan cinta.

"Hinata-sama, gaunnya sudah siap, silahkan dicoba" Ucap pegawai butik itu kepadaku.

Dan itulah embel-embel untukku sekarang, "-sama" rasanya aku kagok dipanggil dengan embel-embel itu lagi, mengingatkanku pada kenangan dulu, saat kedua orang tuaku masih hidup, saat bisnis keluarga Hyuga masih berjaya. Dan setelah mereka meninggal, saat aku kehilangan semangat hidup dan orang yang dipercaya untuk mengurus harta warisanku merebutnya dariku. Cih, aku mengingat kemalanganku lagi!

"Hime!?" Naruto memanggilku, aku terkejut karena tadi melamun.

"_Daijoubu_?" tanyanya khawatir.

"_Da Daijoubu desu"_ Damn! Kapan aku bisa berhenti bicara gagap jika bersama pria yang sebentar lagi menjadi suamiku ini?

"Cobalah gaunmu"

"H Ha i" dan aku pun segera masuk keruang terpisah untuk mencoba gaunku.

**Hinata POV End**

**Naruto POV On**

Aku sangat menyukai pesta pernikahanku ini, karena bagiku pesta ini tidak hanya merayakan pernikahan saja, pesta ini juga merayakan kemenanganku resmi menjadi pemilik sah semua saham Namekaze yang diwariskan ayahku padaku jika aku sudah menikah, merayakan keberhasilanku untuk tidak menikah dengan Uzumaki Karin yang sempat hampir dijodohkan dengan ku, bbrr memikirkan hampir dijodohkan dengan wanita super berisik itu saja membuatku ngeri.

Aku bersyukur atas tindakan bodohku waktu di apartemen Hinata, tidak sengaja merebut ciuman pertamanya dan bersikeras bertanggung jawab dengan cara menikahinya adalah cara konyol yang lebih baik dari pada harus berkata '_Hinata, aku ingin minta tolong, menikahlah dengan ku, karena aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Karin, sedang aku harus segera menikah karena desakan dari ayahku, aku tidak ingin saham yang seharusnya menjadi milikku malah dibagi dengan Uzumaki'._ Damn! Yang benar saja. Aku mungkin akan di tolak mentah-mentah seperti Sasuke siang itu. Mengenai Sasuke, hahaha kasian sekali kau Teme! Aku tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraanmu siang itu ditaman, dan Aku tau kau tidak benar-benar menyukai Hinata, kau pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkanya untuk mencari tau rahasia perusahaan ku kan? Tapi aku berterimakasih pada mu, karena kau, aku tau kalau Hinata meyukaiku, dan dia tidak menyukaiku karena harta, untuk itulah aku bisa memanfaatkan Hinata sebagai penyelamat dari semua kemungkinan buruk, ah aku terdengar jahat sekali. Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, dan membuatmu bahagia, karena kau juga telah membuatku bahagia. Ahahahaha, ah aku bahagia sekali.

Aku berdiri di Altar menunggu pengantinku, aku membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya, karena saat Hinata mencoba gaun kemaren aku tidak sempat melihatnya sebab ada panggilan rapat mendadak tentang pemberontakan Uzumaki Nagato, kerabat jauh Kaa-san yang tidak terima semua saham menjadi milikku.

Tidak lama, muculah sosok gadisku, mempelaiku digandeng oleh Kakashi menuju altar.

Aku hampir tidak percaya itu Hinata, dia sangat cantik dengan gaun yang dipilih oleh Rin, Istri dari Kakashi yang merupakan orang yang sangat aku dan keluargaku percaya.

Jangan tanya kenapa bukan Hinata atau aku yang memilih baju, alasannya tentu sudah dapat kalian tebak.

Lagi pula Rin memiliki selera yang sangat bagus! Gaun itu sangat indah, bagian dada hingga perut dipenuhi Swarovski berwarna ungu muda yang memberikan kesan mewah, juga ada mutiara berwarna sanada disana, tersusun mengikuti lekuk tubuh Hinata.

Rambunya yang biasa tergerai kini disanggul rapi, memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang miliknya, aku mengingat kembali saat aku mencium bibirnya, dia terasa enak sekali dan aku membayangkan jika aku menjilati leher itu, ah pemandangan ini sangat menggiurkan, aku ingin segera melahap Hinata tepat setelah menjadi istri sahku. Oo _Damn_! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi terangsang seperti ini!

Sebelum aku horny di tengang pesta begini, capat-cepat ku alihkan pandanganku pada mata Lavendernya, dari ekspresi Hinata sepertinya dia cukup risih dipandangi seperti tadi, oh jangan-jangan dia tau apa yang ada di otakku, mampuslah, turun sudah martabatku!

"A a aku ter terlihat jelek ya?" cicitnya ketika sampai pada altar, oh gadis ini polos sekali, membuatku ingin cepat-cepat membawamu keranjangku Hinata!

"kau wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui!" aku berkata jujur, dan kulihat wajahnya bersemu lagi.

**Naruto POV END**

Minato tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk pesta pernikahan anak tunggalnya ini, dia tidak mempermasalahkan mempelai wanitanya bukan dari langan atas, dan walau ada beberapa sindiran tidak mengenakkan karena memiliki menantu yang tidak sepadan dia tidak perduli, dia tetap membuatnya semewah mungkin, bahkan dia meliburkan semua kariawan dan buruh pabrik diseluruh cabang agar bisa berhadir, walau dia menyadari berapa kerugian yang akan dia dapat dari kebijakannya itu.

Pesta yang diselenggarakan pada musim gugur itu mungkin akan mencetak rekor pernikahan termewah sepanjang masa karena kehadiran Kaisar Jepang. Membuat gengsi perusahaan terbesar di Asia itu meningkat.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya, padahal saat ini dia sedang berperang melawan rasa marahnya, bagiamana tidak, gadis yang diinginkannya, dinikahi oleh salah satu saingannya, tepat seminggu setelah dia ditolak mentah-mentah! Sasuke merasa tertinggal selangkah lagi oleh Naruto! Dan kenapa tiba-tiba mereka menikah? Apa Naruto menikahinya karena tahu kalau dia menginginkan Hinata? padahal sebelumnya Sasuke dengan persis mengetahui kalau mereka tidak berkomuniasi kecuali mengenai urusan pekerjaan!? Jadi kesimpulan versi Sasuke adalah, Naruto menikahi Hinata hanya untuk menjatuhkan harga diri Sasuke dihadapan dirinya sendiri! dan Lain lagi ceritanya dengan persaingannya dengan orang yang sering dia panggil "baka-aniki". Sasuke mengingat kembali perkataan Hinata "-_kau akan jauh tertinggal dari Itachi-sama"_ Kini Sasuke benar-benar Frustasi!

"Terimakasih telah datang di Pestaku Teme!" Sasuke mendengus, hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sijabrik Naruto!

Sasuke mencoba memandang Hinata dengan ujung matanya Dan _Damn_! Hinata terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaunnya. Naruto tampaknya tau dengan keterkaguman Sasuke.

"kendalikan matamu teme, dia punyaku" bisik Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membuat ini mudah, Dobe!" balas Sasuke kepada Naruto dan nadanya terdengar mengintimidasi.

"silahkan saja Teme, kita lihat siapa yang pecundang disini?" seyum mengejek Naruto membuat laki-laki berambut raven ini makin marah. Hati-hati Naruto!

**-TBC-**

Segini dulu aja, karena ini Fict pertama, jadi saya mohon review dari para Reader sekalian.

Jika ada yang menginginkan saya melanjutkan ini, maka saya akan lanjutkan,,

Juga mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.

"Terimakasih telah datang ke pestaku Teme!" Sasuke mendengus, hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sijabrik Naruto!

Sasuke mencoba memandang Hinata dengan ujung matanya Dan _Damn_! Hinata terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaunnya. Naruto tampaknya tau dengan keterkaguman Sasuke.

"kendalikan matamu teme, dia punyaku" bisik Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membuat ini mudah, Dobe!" balas Sasuke kepada Naruto dan nadanya terdengar mengintimidasi. Memberikan peringatan, bahwa bisa saja dia merebutnya.

"silahkan saja Teme, kita lihat siapa yang pecundang disini?" seyum mengejek Naruto membuat laki-laki berambut raven ini makin marah. Hati-hati Naruto!

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi kata yang terucap, mereka sepertinya melajutkan perdebatannya didalam fikiran masing-masing, tatapan yang mengisyaratkan ejekan, cacian, dan kesombongkan.

Adu tatap antara Sasuke dan Naruro membuat Hinata jengah, bisa saja kedua pria ini kehilangan kendali. Hinata tidak mau ada keributan di hari berharganya.

"eeekhhm" Hinata memegagi lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa.

Keduanya menoleh kearah Hinata, menyodorkan gelas yang masing-masing mereka pegang dari tadi.

"sepertinya aku membutuhkan air putih" Oh Hinata kau betingkah bagai Ratu saja, apa kau sudah merasa paling berkuasa diperebutkan dua laki-laki tampan hamm?, dimana Hinata yang gagap dan selalu malu-malu?, apa kejengahan mu yang mengusir itu semua?


	2. Chapter 2

**Semua tokoh ini saya pinjam dari om Masashi**

**.**

**Fict pertama Natsumi**

**.**

**Fict abal-abal, typo bertebaran.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk para reader terhormat..

Karena dukungan kalianlah chap ke-2 ini ada, Chap ini sudah melewati pengeditan ke-19 kalinya karena aku selalu merasa ada yang salah,tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Harusnya chap ini di update seminggu sekali. Jadi semoga ceritanya tidak terlalu "_Hentai _(read: aneh)_"_ dan typonya tidak terlalu banyak lagi, dan masalah EYD jujur aku ngak begitu ngerti, jadi ya... seadanya ya hehehe

Yang Login aku bales lewat Pm ya..

MyBelovedKistune : hehehe iya, aku sendiri ragu.. Oke! Ini saya lanjut..

Heroinaction : Iya aku Author baru, salam kenal :) ... Benarkah? Arigato ...

Naruselaludihati : Wah mirip Draktor The Heirs ya.. tapi itu Drama/FF? mau nonton/baca juga dong ...

XD Vermilion : Kkkkk emang mereka paling cocok.. Kita jangan ganggu Naru ya jejeje

Guest : Sebenernya kemaren pas publish pertama aku udah tag kok, aku mengikuti petunjuk dari blog "nikazemaru" tapi entah kenapa kok pas udah ke puplish charanya ngak ke-tag..

Tapi udah diperbaiki yaaa... tuh udah ke tag makasih buat "guest" yang udah kasih petunjuk ^^

"Terimakasih telah datang ke pestaku Teme!" Sasuke mendengus, hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan sijabrik Naruto!

Sasuke mencoba memandang Hinata dengan ujung matanya, dan _Damn_! Hinata terlihat sangat menawan dengan gaunnya. Naruto tampaknya tau dengan keterkaguman Sasuke.

"Kendalikan matamu Teme, dia punyaku" bisik Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membuat ini mudah, Dobe!" balas Sasuke kepada Naruto dan nadanya terdengar mengintimidasi. Memberikan peringatan, bahwa bisa saja dia merebutnya.

"Silahkan saja Teme, kita lihat siapa yang pecundang disini?" seyum mengejek Naruto membuat laki-laki berambut raven ini makin marah. Hati-hati Naruto!

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi kata yang terucap, mereka sepertinya melajutkan perdebatannya didalam fikiran masing-masing, dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan ejekan, cacian, dan kesombongan.

Adu tatap antara Sasuke dan Naruto membuat Hinata jengah, bisa saja kedua pria ini kehilangan kendali. Hinata tidak mau ada keributan dihari berharganya.

"Eeekhhm" Hinata memegangi lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa.

Keduanya menoleh kearah Hinata, menyodorkan gelas yang masing-masing mereka pegang dari tadi.

"Sepertinya yang kubutukan saat ini adalah air putih" Ucap Hinata dengan aksen elegan dan terkesan memerintah. Oh Hinata kau betingkah bagai Ratu saja, apa kau sudah merasa paling berkuasa diperebutkan dua laki-laki tampan hemm? Dimana Hinata yang gampang sekali gugup dan juga malu-malu? apa kejengahan mu yang mengusir itu semua?

"Hinaataa-chaaan"

_**Grapp**_

Gadis berambut merah muda memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Aaa aaahh, _gomen ne_ aku datang terlambat" Ucap Sakura dengan nada manja seperti biasa lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku, salahkan pegawai salon yang tidak becus dalam mendandaniku, lihat! Dia memotong rambutku jadi pendek begini! Padahal aku hanya memintanya untuk merapikannya saja dan dibuat sedikit ikal gantung agar terlihat manis, tapi apa? Dia malah memotongnya, aku kehilangan rambut panjangku yang berharga huhuhu, juga ini! Lihat kutek ku belepotan, akh aku kelihatan jelek sekali" cerocos Sakura menjelaskan penampilannya dengan nada sedih dan kesal.

Sakura memandangi Hinata sebentar, dimatanya ada sejenis binar bintang, mungkin dia terkagum-kagum karena ini juga pertama bagi Sakura melihat Hinata tampil berbeda, biasanya Sakura melihat wajah Hinata selalu terhalangi oleh rambut yang digerai lalu dijatuhkannya kedepan sehingga menutupi kecantikan luar biasa gadis ini.

"Wah Hinata-chan... _Kimi o kawaii _!" ucapnya lagi sesaat kemudian tepat saat Hinata ingin membuka suara untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Sakura seolah sudah melupakan kekesalnnya tadi, emosi gadis ini mudah sekali berubah membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Hinata-chan" kemudian memeluk Hinata lagi. Hinata hanya membalas pelukan itu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bukan tidak bisa, memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk bicara, Sakura berbicara seperti sepeda yang menuruni bukit dengan remnya yang blong!

"Hinata-chan... aku haus sekali" ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku juga, baiklah kita kemeja jamuan" Ucap Hinata dengan cepat agar Sakura tidak mendahuluinya lagi dan merekan pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih mengulurkan gelas.

Beberapa saat Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap dan akhirnya mereka sadar dengan pose itu, cepat-cepat mereka memalingakan wajah dan meninggalkan satu sama lain tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap. Sepertinya baru kali ini mereka _dikacangin cewek_ hingga terlihat bodoh semacam itu MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

-OoOoO -

**Naruto POV on (Malam Harinya)**

Sial, ini sial sekali! kanapa bisa-bisanya Hinata kedatangan tamu bulanannya disaat malam pertama begini? Dan apa-apan itu tadi, ketika aku mengecup bibirnya, disaat aku berusaha memperdalam ciuman itu, dia meronta, alasanya dia sedang sariawan, dan itu sangat menyiksanya. Tapi andai saja Hinata tau, akulah yang sangat tersiksa!

'Kau tidak tau betapa berusahanya aku menciptakan momen untuk dapat mencium mu tadi HINATAAA, tapi.. Akhh!' aku hanya bisa menerit didalam hati.

Apa lagi tidur dengan Hinata diranjang berukuran medium ini membuatku terus menghimpit tubuhnya, tapi sementara itu aku harus menekan nafsuku karena alasan-alasan konyol yang sama sekali tidak elit itu!

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa ukuran ranjang kami medium, bukan King size?

Aku dan Hinata sekarang berada di apatemen Hinata, dia bersikeras, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya meminta kepadaku agar kami tinggal di apatemen ini saja untuk sementara waktu, karena katanya apartemen ini akan segera lunas, dia tidak mau usahanya membeli apartemen dengan kredit selama 3 tahun ini sia-sia, bahkan sebelum dia merasakan menghuni aparatemennya yang sudah lunas.

Aku berinisatif untuk melunasinya, tapi belum sempat aku melaksanakan niatanku sepertinya dia dapat membacanya, Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia ingin apartemen ini dibeli keseluruhan dengan usahanya sendiri, Jadi setidaknya kami akan tinggal disini sampai 1 bulan setelah lunasnya apartemen ini.

Hinata juga menceritakan tentang harapannya dulu saat pertama mengambil kredit apartemen ini, katanya dia ingin malam pertamanya dilewati di apartemen ini. Tapi malam pertama apa-apan ini? hanya tidur berdua? Begitukah defenisi malam pertama menurut Hinata? -_-

"Na-Naruto-kun, berhentilah bergerak, aku cukup lelah hari ini, bisakah kita tidur saja?" pinta Hinta, suara paraunya yang mengantuk membuatku semakin frustasi. Tapi aku menyerah, kuputuskan untuk menenangkan diriku dan tidur memunggungi Hinata.

Besok akan kucarikan dokter terhebat yang bisa menyembuhkan sariawan dengan cepat, kalau bisa mengusir tamu bulanannya sekalian!

**Naruto POV end**

-Hinata, I LOVE YOU-

Pagi ini udara terasa sangat dingin, pemanas ruangan sepertinya tidak mampu lagi memberikan kehangatan kepada penghuninya, tapi meski begitu, pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun.

Hinata berusaha turun dari ranjangnya dengan gerakan yang sangat sedikit agar tidak membagunkan Naruto, ya walau sebenarnya banyak bergerak pun sepertinya Naruto tidak akan bangun, dengkurannya cukup keras menandakan bahwa dia tidur pulas. Dan sebagai istri yang baik, Hinata akan membuatkan Naruto sarapan.

Pipi Hinata memerah mengingat statusnya sekarang, Hinata berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi wajah Naruto dalam-dalam, dia masih saja tidak mempercayai kenyataan ini seutuhnya, kenyataan ini terlalu indah baginya, dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkan adanya rasa takut yang sangat besar dihatinya, takut jika semua ini segera berakhir. Hinata belum siap jika harus terpuruk lagi.

Banar jika dinikahi Naruto adalah ketidak mungkinan yang tetap dia harapkan sebelumnya, tapi saat pernikahan itu telah terjadi, ada rasa takut yang sangat besar jika semua ini hanya sebentar saja. Dan ada perasaan yang mengatakan sebaiknya dia menjaga perasaannya agar tidak terlalu dalam.

Tapi dari fikiran Hinata yang lain, seharusnya Hinata mempercayai ini, lihat saja Naruto, dia selalu berusaha membahagiakan Hinata, mengabulkan keinginannya untuk tinggal disini, menciumnya dengan lembut, Naruto juga tidak memakasakan keinginannya.

Sebenarnya cukup disayangkan hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan tamu undangan terbuang percuma, seperti tiket liburan ke Indonesia tepatnya ke Pulau Bali lengkap dengan akomodasi dan tiket-tiket ketempat hiburan yang diberikan oleh Aktasuki Grub. Juga perjalanan ke negara-negara Eropa yang diberikan oleh Nara Corp.

'Ah, aku telalu banyak berfikir, sebaiknya aku bergegas kedapur' Batin Hinata.

Setengah jam berlalu, harum masakan Hinata mengelitik hidung Naruto yang sedang terlelap, mengundang nyawanya untuk berkumpul kembali keraganya dan membuka mata.

"hhhooamm" Naruto menggeliat dan meraih jam di atas nakas.

"_Okaa-san_ kenapa tidak membangunkan ku, aku bisa kesiangan, dan kenapa kamarku dingin sekali?" teriak Naruto.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahi, tepat yang seperti Kushina bilang, Naruto selalu berteriak dipagi hari jika tidak dibangunkan.

'Suamiku macam burung kutilang saja -_-' batin Hinata, segera dia menyusul Naruto kekamar sebelum suaminya itu berkicau lebih kencang lagi, ini apartemen dan ada banyak tetangga, Hinata tidak mau orang-orang berkumpul didepan pintunya.

"N-Naruto-kun sarapannya sudah siap!" ucap Hinata di ambang pintu kamar.

"Hinata-chan kau..." Naruto mengantung kalimatnya, Hinata melihat ekspresi kaget itu, ch, bisa-bisanya dia lupa bahwa dia sudah menikah.

"_Ohayoo..." _Hinata memasang senyum termanisnya.

Dan dengan bingung Naruto menjawab "_Ohaaayoooo" _ sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

5 detik, Naruto lalu menepok jidatnya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum kearah Hinata..

"Kemarilah sebentar" Pinta Naruto.

"_H-Ha i"_ Hinata barjalan ragu mendekati tempat tidur dimana suaminya berada.

Cup

Naruto mengecup kening Hinata singkat.

"Itu morning kiss untuk mu" ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hime, sedang apa lagi disana? ayo sarapan!" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada diambang pintu karena Hinata masih mematung ditempatnya.

Mungkin inilah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Hinata menolak untuk langsung berbulan madu dengan tiket-tiket pemberian tamu itu, dan memilih tetap diapartemen ini, karena setidaknya dia tidak merasa benar-benar asing dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

"Istriku, kau membuat sarapan apa hari ini, aromanya enak sekali"Ucap Naruto dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata menuju dapur.

"A-aku hanya menggoreng telur, memanaskan roti dan beberapa sayuran" Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata memerah, kadang dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri, ingin rasanya segera terbiasa dengan Naruto, agar dia tidak harus terbata saat bicara dengan suaminya ini.

Sekarang Hinata dan Naruto berada pada meja makan, 8 hari yang lalu mereka juga duduk disini, dan itulah awal dari segalanya.

Dulu meja makan ini sepi, tidak pernah ada perbincangan yang terjadi disini, tidak ada yang pernah memuji masakannya, dan tidak ada yang meminta tolong untuk dituangkan air.

Air mata Hinata jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"Hime, kau kenapa?"

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun hiks.."

"H-hei, jaj-jangan menangis Hinata, kau menakutiku!"

"ma-maafkan aku, Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata menunduk.

"Heh? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Naruto Panik. Dia tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan situasi semacam ini sebelumnya.

"A-aku tidak menangis, hiks,, hiks" Tapi tangisan itu makin menjadi.

"Tapi kau memang menang.."

"T-tidak, hiks, ak-ak-aku tidak menangis, air matanya saja yang keluar terus" potong Hinata.

"O-oh, baiklah, tadi kau berterimakasih untuk apa?" Naruto berusaha tenang.

"Tet-ter-rimakasih kak-kar-karena memmuji masakanku" Ucap Hinata setengah berbohong, sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan banyak hal, dia juga ingin mengucapkan terimasih karena Naruto telah memilih dirinya, terimakasih karena telah membuat Hinata berhenti menjadi sebantang kara, terimakasih atas semua kesediaan menuruti keinginnya dan banyak lagi.

"Itu... ah, ini memang enak Hinata.." Naruto menyantap sarapannya lagi dengan lahap. Hinata mungkin tipe gadis yang mudah terharu, pikir Naruto. Dia memang belum begitu mengenal istrinya.

"Hinata, kau makan sedikit sekali, apa sariawan mu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto yang telah usai dengan sarapanya, piringnya sudah kosong tapi di piring Hinata masih banyak makanan yang tersisa.

"u-umh" Anggukan pengakuan setengah berbohong lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita kerumah sakit!" kata Naruto.

"T-tidak usah, nanti juga sembuh"

"Tapi akan sedikit lebih lama Hime, meski sariawan itu penyakit yang tidak perlu ditangani secara serius, tapi lihat, kamu susah makan, sariawan menandakan daya tubuh mu tidak begitu bagus, jangan menganggap remeh, kau kurang makan disaat daya tahan tubuhmu menurun, nanti sakitmu akan bertambah parah, aku tidak mau itu terja..." kalimat Naruto terputus melihat Hinata mangut-mangut diceramahi.

'eh? Kenapa aku jadi cerewet begini' batin Naruto.

"Pokoknya kita harus kerumah sakit" Naruto bangkit dari meja makan.

"Aku akan mandi duluan" Ucap Naruto lagi dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata, telinganya sedikit memerah karena malu, bisa-bisanya dia cerewet begitu, mirip _emak-emak_ saja.

-Hinata, I LOVE YOU-

**Hinata POV on **

Naruto perhatian sekali, aku jadi merasa bersalah selalu membohonginya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya setengah membohonginya. Aku selalu mengurangi setengah-setengah sesuatu yang akan kusampaikan, aku juga merasa bersalah karena meragukannya.

Sekarang Naruto menemaniku kerumah sakit, padahal bisa saja dia meminta bantuan Rin-san, atau Kakashi-san yang menemaniku, aku tau persis pekerjaannya dikantor sangat banyak.

"_Obaa-chan_ yakin Hinata tidak apa-apa?" Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunku, dan kenapa Naruto memanggil dr. Tsunade dengan sebutan _Obaa-chan_? Diakan masih sangat muda?

"Kau meragukan-ku? Dan jangan memanggilku setua itu di kantorku Naruto!" Bentak dr. Tsunade pada Naruto.

"A', _gomen-gomen_ kebiasaan memang susah dihilangkan" Ucap Naruto sambil cekikikan.

"Lagi pula kau memang sudah tua dr. Tsunade, kau sudah menjadi dokter keluargaku sejak aku masih bayi" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Nah, bukankah aku sudah menjadi Dokter dikeluargamu sejak kau masih bayi, tapi kau masih meragukan dengan apa yang ku katakan, bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja?"

"T-tuhkan, a-apa yang ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja" Sela-ku ditengah perdebatan mereka, aku tidak mau Naruto berselisih paham, ini karena aku juga yang setengah berbohong padanya.

Sariawanku padahal sudah tidak begitu sakit, ini juga bukan karena daya tahan tubuhku yang menurun. Tapi karena aku meminum susu terlampau panas buatan Naruto seminggu yang lalu. Padahal sudah hampir sembuh, tapi karena aku makan kurang hati-hati jadi tergigit dan membuat lukanya terbuka kembali.

"Akan ku buatkan resep, dan kau Hinata, santai saja, jangan stres, itu membuat daya tahan tubuhmu menurun jadi proses penyembuhannya menjadi lamban" Ucap dr. Tsunade dengan tatapan maut mengarah kepada Naruto. Dia sepertinya sangat kesal pada Naruto, tidak ku sanggka suamiku gemar membuat orang marah!

_OoOoO_

Langkah kaki Naruto sangat besar, membuatku kadang-kadang harus berlari kecil untuk mengimbanginya. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman, aku terlihat seperti gadis kecentilan yang menguntit laki-laki tampan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan" cicitku karena aku sudah tidak tahan di perhatikan banyak pasang mata.

"A' _gomen _Hinata-chaan, aku tidak terbiasa berjalan berdampingan dengan wanita" Tutur Naruto.

"Beb-benarkah?" aku cukup terkejut, dan tiba-tiba aku menjadi penasaran dengan masa lalu Naruto.

Aku memang menyukai Naruto sejak lama, tapi aku tidak begitu tau tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Aku hanya atau tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaannya dikantor, aku hanya tau makan yang dia sukai, aku hanya tau dia tidak suka sayur kecuali selada air, bagiku mencari tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi orang lain itu tidak sopan.

Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, aku menyandang status istri sah, jadi sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika aku ingin tahu sadikit dari dari masa lalunya, aku ingin mengenal suamiku seutuhnya.

"A-apa dulu Na-Naruto-kun punya pacar?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

"Tidak" Jawabnya cepat dan mantap.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" Tanya Naruto, sudah ku duga bahwa pertanyaan itu akan kembali padaku.

"Belum pernah!" Aku juga menjawab dengan cepat dan mantap, bahkan kali ini tanpa terbata.

"eh? Belum pernah?" Naruto tampak bingung dengan jawaban ku, aduh bagaima ini? apa aku salah menjawab.

"Y-ya.. beb-belum pernah sekalipun" aku kembali gugup

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto santai sambil membukakanku pintu mobil untuk ku.

"Kak-karena, orang yang, yang aku ssukai wa-waktu itu ti-tidak memmandangku, a-aku juga tidak beb-berani mengatakan pep-perasaan ku padanya!"

"Apa kau masih menyukai orang itu sampai saat ini Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kini dia telah duduk pada kursi kemudinya.

"Mam-masih" Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi, wajahku terasa panas, aku rasa mukaku memerah lagi. Aku malu, Aku ingin mengakui aku bahwa sekarang kurasa tidak sekedar suka, aku sudah mencintainya, bahkan rasa cinta itu lebih besar dari yang ku bayangkan, dan aku takut.

**HINTA POV END**

**NORMAL POV ON**

"Mam-masih" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah lagi. Sebenaranya Hinata ingin mengataka bahwa sekarang dia tidak lagi sekedar suka, Hinata sudah mencintai orang yang disukainya sejak dulu, bahkan rasa cinta itu lebih besar dari yang Hinata bayangkan, dan itu juga yang membuatnya takut, takut jika cintanya tidak terbalas meskipun orang itu telah menjadi suami sahnya.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"O-orang i-it-itu..."

"Siapa dia Hinata, hmm?" tanya Naruto lagi dan kali ini dengan nada menggoda.

"a-anoo... o-orang itu adalah Naruto-kun" Hinata memutuskan untuk mengakuinya saja, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi menutupinya.

Naruto terkejut dengan pengakuan Hinata, dia tidak menyangka Hinata akan mengakuinya, tidak untuk secepat ini, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Naruto diselimuti rasa hangat.

Selama ini Naruto memang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, dan dia tidak terlalu tetarik dengan hal itu, Naruto telah cukup mendapatkan cinta dari kedua orang tuanya, jadi masa sekolahnya dia pergunakan untuk bersenang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, dan tentunya juga dipergunakannya untuk belajar dengan cukup keras agar dia bisa menjadi orang yang dapat di banggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang telah memberinya segala hal.

Perlahan tangan Naruto yang tadi berniat memasang sabuk pengaman malah mengulur meraih dagu Hinata, sedikit gerakan untuk membuat Hinata mengakat wajahnya agar Naruto dapat menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata, mencari kebohongan disana, tapi Naruto tidak menemukannya.

Yang ada kini wajah mereka semakin dekat, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain. Perlahan mata Hinata menutup dengan sedirinya.

Dan

Cup

Hinata merasakan kelembutan bibir Naruto.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Naruto hanya menempelkan bibirnya, seolah menyampaikan perasaan yang belum dapat dia pahami.

Perasaan yang tiba-tiba mendesaknya untuk melindungi Hinata, membuatnya bahagia dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata" Ucap Naruto, Naruto sendiri tidak percaya dia mengatakan hal itu, tapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Begitu tulus dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia memang menyukai Hinata.

Lebih dari terkejut, Hinata malah tidak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, ini sama seperti saat Naruto mengatakan akan menikahinya, seolah semua ini hanya spontanitas.

"Be..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Hinata membenci dirinya yang selalu saja ragu, padahal kalimat-kalimat itu selalu dia tunggu sejak dulu, tapi kenapa saat Naruto mengatakannya dia malah tidak percaya?

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun" Hinata mengganti kalimatnya, Hinata berusaha tidak memperdulikan lagi jika semua itu adalah kebohongan atau spontanitas.

Dari pada memikirkan hal-hal yang menyakitkan, mengkondisikan segala sesuatu pada kemungkinan terburuk, lebih baik Hinata mencoba untuk meyakini semuanya, tidak apa-apa jika semuanya bohong, toh semua kebohongan ini indah. Hanya saja tugasnya sekarang adalah menjaga semua itu tidak akan berkahir!

Dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi _kikkuk_

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan Hinata, tunggulah sebentar" Ucap Naruto memecah sepi lalu keluar dari mobil dan masuk kembali kedalam rumah sakit.

15 menit berlalu, Naruto kembali dengan nafas tidak beraturan, sepertinya tadi dia berlari.

"Humh hah Maafhh membuatmuh menunggu Hinata" Ucap Naruto yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya..

"U-umh, ti-tidak apa-apa, a-appa yang ketinggalan?"

"Obatnya" Naruto mengoyang-goyangkan obat yang diresepkan dr. Tsunade.

Hinata hanya terkekeh, bisa-bisanya dia juga melupakan obat itu, tapi Hinata merasa bingung kenapa Naruto memisahkan dua jenis obat dan menaruhnya pada saku celanannya.

"Kenapa dipisah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh itu obatku, nah ini obat mu" Ucap Naruto dan memberikan bungkus obat yang ternyata hanya terdiri dari beberapa Vitamin kepada Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun sa-sakit?"

"Tidak, ini juga hanya beberapa Vitamin, besok aku sudah masuk kerja, aku yakin berkas dimejaku sudah bertumpuk, jadi jika aku terpaksa lembur dan membutukan tenaga tambahan aku sudah punya suplemen cadangan" Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum.

_4 hari kemudian_

Beberapa hari ini Naruto pulang paling cepat pukul 01.00 pagi, pekerjaannya sepertinya memang benar-benar tertumpuk, setelah meminum obat dan membersikan diri, dia pasti langsung tertidur pulas.

Hinata hanya bisa melayani Naruto seadanya, membuatkannya sarapan, menyiapakan pakaian dan menunggunya pulang.

Meski sebelumnya Hinata terbiasa sendirian, tapi tetap saja dengan kesibukan Naruto dia merasa sangat kesepian, biasanya pria ini selalu mengajaknya bicara tentang berbagai hal, membuatnya terkekeh karena candaan ringan Naruto, atau cemberut karena Naruto kadang terlalu cerewet.

"Hime, nanti malam jangan begadang lagi, jangan menungguku, aku membawa kunci sendiri, jadi tidurlah lebih awal!" Kata Naruto saat menyelesaikan sarapannya, dia telah rapi dengan setelan Jas kantornya dan siap berangkat bekerja lagi.

"Tapi, usahakanlah pu-pulang lebih awal" pinta Hinata, Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia masih merasa malu-malu mengungkapkan keinginannya.

Jujur saja Hinata sangat merindukan usaha-usaha Naruto untuk menyentuhnya, Hinata merindukan kecupan mesra suaminya. Empat hari ini, Hinata hanya mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi dikeningnya tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya menginginkan hal yang lebih, dan Hinata berusaha menepis keinginan semacam itu, karena baginya hal itu sangat tidak pantas, bahkan untuk ukuran gadis yang sudah bersuami, sungguh memalukan jika perempuan memulai hal semacam itu lebih dulu.

"Akan ku usahakan Hime, baiklah aku berangkat dulu" Ucap Naruto datar.

Hinata mengantarkan suaminya sampai kepintu.

"_Ittekimasu_" Kata Naruto sambil melangkah keluar.

"_Itterasai ^^ " _Hinata melambaikan tangannya manja, memasang senyum termanisnya untuk suaminya. Senyum yang dipenuhi harapan agar Naruto lebih lama lagi dirumah dan menemaninya sebentar lagi.

Naruto sepertinya mengerti hal itu, senyum Hinata berbebeda dari sebelumnya, dia bebalik dan mengecup bibir Hinata lembut. Ciuman yang kali ini diterima baik oleh Hinata.

Hinata menikmati setiap lumatan-luamat yang dilakukan Naruto, lumatan-lumatan lembut yang membutanya tidak berdaya, tanpa dia sadari tanggannya begitu saja meraih leher Naruto, seolah meminta pria itu memperdalam ciumannya.

Paham dengan keinginan sang istri, kini lidah Naruto ikut bermain menggelitik langit-langit mulut gadisnya ini, mengabsen setiap gigi Hinata dan membuat Hinata semakin tidak bedaya.

Erangan-erangan kecil menghiasai ciuman panas itu, sampai pada batas mereka harus melepas ciuman itu untuk menggabil nafas, andai saja hari ini tidak ada rapat yang sangat penting yang harus ia hadiri dan andai saja Naruto tidak dalam pengaruh obat yang dia konsumsi untuk menurukan hormon seksualnya, pasti dia sudah mengendong Hinata kembali kedalam untuk melanjutkannya.

Ya, obat yang tempo hari dikatakan Naruto adalah vitamin untuk meningkatkan stamina sebenarnya adalah obat penurun hormon seksual yang diberikan oleh dr. Tsunade atas permintaan Naruto tentunya.

Semenjak Naruto mendengar pengakuan Hinata, dia memutuskan untuk membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dulu dengannya, baru melakukan hubungan suami istri atas dasar suka sama suka, meski sebenarnya dia punya hak untuk memaksa Hinata melayaninya.

Hinata sudah menyelamatkannya dari berbagai kemungkinan buruk, gadis itu juga sudah menyukainya sejak lama, dan Hinata juga selama ini bekerja dengan keras untuk kemajuan perusahaan cabang yang ia pimpin.

"Aku akan pulang cepat malam ini" Bisik Naruto dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, meski dalam pengaruh obat, Naruto merasakan dirinya masih sangat bernafsu, tapi setidaknya dia dapat mengontrol hasratnya untuk tidak memperkosa Hinata karena godaan tidur diranjang sempit dengan istri sah yang memiliki tubuh indah itu.

"Mereka mesra sekali..." / "Aku jadi iri, hmmh sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak seromantis mereka!"/"Kau mau aku cium juga?"/ "..."/...

Dan ternyata adegan tadi disaksikan para tetangga yang juga mengantarkan suami mereka hingga kedepan pintu.

Tidak terbayangkan betapa malunya Hinata, apa lagi tadi dirinya begitu agresif, ahh hancur sudah image kalem seorang Hyuga yang telah lama melekat padanya.

**-TBC-**

Minaaaa, gimana? Gimana?

Sebenarnya Nats pengen kasih lemon disini, tapi nanti alurnya kecepetan,,

Ini aja kayaknya kecepetan deeh.. jadi Lemonnya di chap berikutnya aja yaa.. #ngak ada yang minta! #plak

Kasih komentar yaaa, kasih masukan jugaa,,,

Kerena masa ulangan telah tiba, dan bentar lagi puasa, jadi...

Mungkin updatenya agak lama, tapi Update kilat jika yang repyu banyak ^^ #ngak ada yang nunggu woiy!

Ya, segini dulu ..

Jaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto punya om Masashi ya,,,**

**Nats cuman pinjem...**

**Fict Perdana Nats,,,**

**Tyipo bertebaran**

**EYD masa bodo, ulangan sering remed (B. Inggris apa lagi) :p**

**Happy reading, RnR pliiss ^^**

"Aku akan pulang cepat malam ini" Bisik Naruto dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu, meski dalam pengaruh obat, Naruto merasakan dirinya masih sangat bernafsu, tapi setidaknya dia dapat mengontrol hasratnya untuk tidak memperkosa Hinata karena godaan tidur diranjang sempit dengan istri sah yang memiliki tubuh indah itu.

"Mereka mesra sekali..." / "Aku jadi iri, hmmh sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak seromantis mereka!"/"Kau mau aku cium juga?"/ "..."/...

Dan ternyata adegan tadi disaksikan para tetangga yang juga mengantarkan suami mereka hingga kedepan pintu.

Tidak terbayangkan betapa malunya Hinata, apa lagi tadi dirinya begitu agresif, ahh hancur sudah image kalem seorang Hyuga yang telah lama melekat padanya.

Hari ini Naruto pulang terlambat, padahal tadi pagi dia berjanji pulang cepat, hah dasar payah! Padahal Hinata sudah memberikan isyarat lampu hijau kepada Naruto tapi dia malah menyia-nyiakannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semenjak Hinata berhenti bekerja diperusahaan cabang yang dia pimpin, orang yang mengantikan Hinata ternyata tidak secakap Hinata, semua pekerjaan dan pelaporan penjualan bulan ini benar-benar kacau, mau tidak mau Naruto terpaksa turun tangan, dan sampai selarut ini pun pekerjaan itu masih tidak selesai.

Dan sialnya, meski disibukkan dengan segunung pekerjaan, tapi pikiran Naruto selalu tertuju adengan mesranya tadi pagi, ingin rasanya segera pulang dan mencumbui Hinata perlahan, membuat gadis itu segera memberikan respon penerimaan atau bahkan memintanya melakukan hal yang lebih, seperti pagi tadi misalnya.

Memikirkan hal semacam itu membuat Naruto frustasi, sesuatu diantara selangkangannya menuntut agar segera ditidurkan, tapi sangat tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan 'kegiatan tidak elit' itu ditengah kesibukan begini, dan dengan terpaksa Naruto menengkan 4 butir pil andalannya agar hormon seksual sialan itu berhenti meletup-letup!

Dan sebagai efek sampingnya, tubuhnya menjadi lemas, dengan tenaga normal saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor yang merepotkan itu sudah sangat menguras tenaga. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Naruto saat ini.

Sunguh malang, pewaris Namekaze tersiksa dengan cara seperti ini. walau Naruto sebenarnya bisa saja memuaskan dirinya menggunakan jasa wanita bayaran, tapi bagi Naruto itu adalah hal yang sangat menjijikkan, memakai jasa wanita yang sudah menjadi bekas laki-laki lain.

Mendapatkan yang tidak bekas orang lain mungkin mudah saja, secara Jepang masih tidak sebebas Amerika, gadis-gadis yang masih perawan masih cukup mudah ditemukan disini, tapi Naruto tidak mau menghamburkan benihnya sembarang, dia tidak sebejat Sasuke yang memang sudah terkenal dengan ke_Playboy_annya yang gemar menghamburkan benihnya yang entah subur atau tidak kepada lahan yang entah itu subur atau tidak pula. Naruto jadi mengingat Sasuke pernah mendekati Hinata dulu, cih, membuatmya geram saja!

Jadi, beginilah jadinya, dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk, juga dengan langkah gontai Naruto memasuki apartemen.

"Tadaima.." Ucapnya lirih, Hinata tentunya sudah tidur karena hari sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, Naruto tidak mau membangunkan istriya, ucapan _Tadaima _tadi cukup untuk formalitas pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto ingin sesegeranya membersihkan diri, berendam dengan air hangat sepertinya akan sangat membantu meringankan lelahnya.

"ahhh" Leguhnya, saat merasakan kehangatan yang masuk melalui pori-pori tubuhnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan benar-benar menikmati acara berendamnya.

Suara gemericik air tercipta saat Nartuto menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang pas, pada bathup yang luas seadanya ini, namun indra perabanya ini merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dibagian punggunya, Narutopun menoleh.

"Hinata!" Pekik Naruto, 'sejak kapan dia...' bahkan gumaman dalam hati Naruto pun tidak bisa menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata memanggil nama suaminya dengan malu-malu, menyadarkan pria itu agar berhenti memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Y-yaa Hi-Hinata" Oh, sejak kapan Naruto juga berbicara terbata seperti itu, dan malah membuang muka, bukankah ini yang selama ini dia inginkan? Kenapa Naruto menjadi malu-malu begini? Seolah keduanya saling bertukar karakter.

Keadaan menjadi kikkuk, ukuran bathup yang sempit membuat kulit mereka bersentuhan, menciptakan suatu sensasi yang sangat susah untuk digambarkan, tapi rasanya sangat ...-nyaman.

"Hi-Hinata" Kini giliran Naruto yang memanggil nama istrinya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil spontan Hinata mengkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertemu, hal itu membuat Hinata malu, mukanya memerah, segera ia tundukkan lagi wajahnya, namun segera dicegah oleh Naruto.

Tangan berwana tan itu menahan dagu Hinata lembut.

"Tatap aku Hinata" Kata Naruto, suara lembut itu menuntut Hinata patuh, Lavender itu bertemu lagi dengan Biru langit milik Naruto.

Perlahan namun pasti, jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, sampai pada akhirnya masing-masing mata itu terpejam, dan menyerahkan semuanya pada naluri yang akan menautkan bibir mereka.

Cup

Dan kedua bibir itupun terpaut, kecupan lembut itu terasa sangat hangat.

Sesuatu yang tertahan sejak tadi siang timbul kembali, tapi Naruto tidak ingin terburu-buru, perlahan dia membuat kecupan itu menjadi lumatan-lumatan ringan, menyedot sedikit-sedikit bibir ranum nan mungil istrinya dan diterima dengan baik seperti tadi pagi oleh Hinata.

Tubuh mereka bereaksi memberikan respon yang sama, lumatan-lumatan perlahan menjadi sebuah ciuman panas, dengan desakan rasa yang ingin mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih, dituntunan naluri, tangan Naruto begitu saja bergerak menyentuh payudara Hinata yang sintal, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan membuka sedikit mulutnya, kesempatan yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk memasukkan lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut istrinya dan mendomintasi ciuman itu.

Sungguh menyenangkan, Hinata menerima dengan baik perlakuan itu, bahkan dengan sedikit canggung dia berusha mengimbangi Naruto walaupun tidak mungkin, Hinata terlalu terlena, lidah Naruto seolah sangat pandai menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, kadang mengabesen setiap giginya, dan kembali bertempur dengan lidah Hinata yang masih berusaha mengimbangi.

"Hmmmgh" erangan halus berhasil lolos dari mulut Hinata, meski pelan namun dapat ditangkap oleh indra dengar Naruto, menandakan Hinata sangat menikmati perlakuannya, membuat pria ini tidak lagi ragu-ragu untuk membawa aktifitas ini ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Naruto menyadarkan Hinata pada sisi bathup tanpa melepas pangutannya, tangganya dengan jahil meremas-remas Oppai besar itu.

Nafas keduanya memburu, pangutan Naruto turun keleher putih Hinata, melalukan persis seperti yang pernah ia bayangkan saat melihat Hinata dihari pernikahannya dua minggu yang lalu, dan meniggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Emmgh Naru..ahh" satu desahan lagi , dan kali ini terdengar sangat jelas. Membuat Naruto seemakin liar menggerayangi tubuh istrinya, bahkan sekarang Naruto seolah menyusu pada Hinata. meski liar, namun Naruto tetap mempertahankan perlakuan lembutnya, dia tidak mau ada penolakan lagi kali ini.

Perlakuan Naruto membuat Hinata terbuai, tangannya menarik-narik rambut Naruto karena rasa geli yang sangat nikmat.

Naruto merubah posisi mereka lagi, kali ini dia yang bersandar disisi bathup, dan mendudukkan Hinata diatas pangkuannya dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Kulit mereka saling bersentuhan sempurna karena memang sejak awal tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Suara gemericik air karena gerakan mereka seolah menjadi irama yang merdu diantara desahan keduanya.

"hhmggh, Nar—ahh" Hinata sedikit memekik karena Naruto sedikit menggit putingnya, agak sedikit sakit tapi terkalahkan oleh rasa nikmat, tapi tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Tangannya yang lain berani menjelajah turun lebih kebawah, tepat diantara selangkangan Hinata.

Namun, entah setan mana yang merasuki Hinata, sebelum Naruto sampai pada selangkangannya tiba-tiba saja tangan Hinata bergerak lebih dulu menelusuri paha Naruto, meraih sesuatu yang sagat tegang dan mulai menyentuhnya perlahan mulai dari pangkal hingga keujung.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, seketika dia berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Hinata, seolah tidak percaya dengan aksi yang sedang dilakukan oleh istrinya nan polos tersebut.

"Na-Naruto-kun, A-apa ini?" Tanya Hinata pelan diantara nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal, terkesan manja dan sangat menggoda, membuat Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa?

"I-itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku Hinata," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Bolehkan aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang Sayang?" ucap Naruto sembil terkikik, seketika Hinata melepaskan tanggannya dari situ.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang, kemarikan tangan mu, sentuh ini dengan hati-hati" Ucap Naruto sambil membimbing tangan Hinata.

"Beginikah?" Tanya Hinata, tangannya menggenggam perlahan 'sesuatu' itu sambil menantap wajah Naruto dengan mimik bingung, kenapa suaminya memejamkan matanya seperti itu?

"Naruto?" Hinata makin bingun kenapa suaminya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Benar sayang, akan lebih bagus jika kau usap perlahan!"

"Seperti ini?" Hinata mengusap kepemilikan Naruto layaknya mengusap kepala seekor kucing kecil.

"Sudah bagus, tapi sepertinya begitu masih... salah!" Ucap Naruto sambil mempertahankan gaya bicaranya yang tenang disaat tubuhnya menegang menahan sensasi yang sangat...-ah entahlah, Naruto sendiri bingung cara mendiskripsikannya.

"Bagaimana cara yang benar, dan Naruto, aku sangat penasaran bagaimana bentuknya, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata lagi, Naruto berusaha berfikir keras bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Hinata disela masa bodohnya Naruto dengan perubahan Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lancar berbicara bahkan dalam urusan hal seperti ini.

Naruto berdiri, kejantannya yang berwarna tan yang basah seolah berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya lampu kamar mandi. Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit malu, ini pertama kalinya kenjantannya dilihat orang lain. Tapi melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sepertiya terkagum-kagum membuat Naruto bangga dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

"Lebih baik dari yang ku kira, tapi bentukknya seperti sosis yang ada dikulkas" kata Hinata, tanggannya kirinya bertumpu pada lulutnya sendiri, kini Hinata memposisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan 'Kintama' Naruto, sedang tangan kanannya menyentuh 'sesuatu' itu layaknya menyentuh benda antik, menggerak-gerakkannya seperti sedang meneliti sesuatu tanpa menyadari bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Aaaamhh" tiba-tiba, secara mendadak Hinata dengan begitu saja memasukkan 'sesuatu' itu kedalam mulutnya, menjilat-jilat seolah menikmati daging tegang tersebut.

"oooaaahh Hintaaa" Pekik Naruto, ini sungguh diluar akalnya. Bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja tidak percaya, dan ini rasanya sangat...-nikmat.

"ma-maafkan a-aku Naruto-Kun, a-aku sudah lancang" Hinata segera menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Dan seolah Hinata sudah kembali pada kepribadiannya semula.

"Tidak, ti-tidak begitu Hinata, ha-hanya saja itu tadi sangat, sangat nikmat, da-dan..."

"Aoommhh" Hinata langsung mengulum 'sesuatu' milik Naruto lagi tanpa sempat suaminya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seolah 'sesuatu' itu memiliki rasa manis seperti permen. Tidak hanya itu, tangan Hinata juga ikut andil mengusap 'buahsesuatu' yang bergelantungan.

"aaaah, Hinata-aaah" Naruto merancau keenakan.

"aaah, Innihh enak sekkal-ihhh" mata Naruto semakin rapat terpejam, menikmati setiap jilatan-jilatan lidah kecil Hinata, tidak disangka Hinata sepandai ini dalam hal seks oral, tapi tak bisa dikatakan pandai juga sih,,, Hinata melakukannya secara spontanitas.

"kau kesakitan Naruto, milikmu ini berkedut-kedut" dengan polos Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya saat sebentar lagi Naruto akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Sesungguhnya aku tersiksa karena kau tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasmu tadi Hinata" Ucap Naruto.

"eh? ah, ma-maafkan aku Naru.."

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya Hinata!" Kata Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Akan ku buat kau menjadi istriku yang sesungguhnya Hinata" Kata Naruto lagi dan bersiap untuk melakukan ritual penyatuan mereka.

"Katanya ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi bertahanlah, aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan" Kata Naruto. Dia membing Hinata agar bagun dari posisinya dan menyuruhnya menungging.

Hinata patuh saja, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Naruto segera melakukan yang seharusnya sudah dia lakukan sejak malam pertama mereka.

Sesuatu yang sudah sangat tegang itu dia arahkan ketempat seharusnya dia berada, tempat yang seharusnya memanjakan miliknya yang paling berharga, tempat yang seharusnya menidurkan miliknya, bukan ditidurkan dengan kapsul yang entah apa isinya.

"NAARUUTOO" teriak Hinata, teriakan itu tedengar ngilu dipenuhi dengan kecemasan, tak ada kesan nikmat disitu.

"Ma-maafkan Aku Hinata, aku berusaha lebih pelan"

"Naruto!" pedengaran Naruto, Hinata seolah menyuruhnya berhenti, namun hal itu sepertinya tidak mungkin lagi, Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengendalikannya dirinya lagi.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon buka matamu, Jangan meminta maaf? Naruto-kun!" Namun teriakan Hinata semakin aneh, dia memanggil nama Naruto berulang kali dan menyuruhnya membuka mata, apa salahnya jika dia memejamkan mata?

"Naruto!" suara Hinata terdengar lebih keras dan terasa sentakann ditubuhnya. Hinata mendorongnya, apakah ini artinya sebuah penolakan?

"Hi-Hinata" Naruto membuka matanya, namun aneh, Hinata memakai baju lengkap,

Eeeehhhh? jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi ?

'eh!? Jadi itu tadi hanya mimpi? Apa aku mengigau yang tidak-tidak? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi' batin Naruto, Ia dengan cepat memutup matanya kembali, semoga saja Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

"Hinata, jangan mati, Hinataaaaa!" teriak Naruto berpura-pura terbagun dari mimpi buruknya . -_- (ya ampun)

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku tidak mati, aku ada disini!" ujar Hinata dengan polosnya.

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, "Istriku? kau baik-baik saja" Naruto membuat suaranya terdengar secemas mungkin, nafasnya juga tidak beraturan karena mimpinya, dan Naruto sengaja memeluk Hinata agar bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin tidak bisa berakting.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Na-Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

Hinata terkejut, dia baru menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak mengenakan apapun, dan sekarang mereka sedang bepelukan.

Naruto merasakan tubuh Hinata tersentak dan segera melepaskan pelukannya beberapa detik kemudian, lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"ma-maafkan aku Hinata, aku tadi hanya takut sekali"

"Y-ya, se-sebaiknya Naruto-kun, se-segera keluar dari sana, n-nanti masuk angin" Hinata bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi, namun tak sampai dia kedepan pintu Naruto memanggilnya lagi.

"Hinata, ternyata aku lupa membawa handuk hehehe"

"a-akan aku ambilkan"

Meniru adegan-adegan di dorama biasanya, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelajang dada sambil mengusapkan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya berharap Hinata akan tergiur dengan adengan tsb.

Tapi kasian Naruto, bukannya terpancing Hinata malah berbaring membelakagi arah datangnya Naruto.

bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Niatnya sudah bulat, dia ingin hubungnnya mengalami kemajuan.

Dengan hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos putih berlengan pendek pula, Naruto turut serta berbaring ditempat tidur, kali ini Naruto menyukuri keadaan tempat tidur yang sempit itu, jadi ada alasaan untuknya untuk berbaring bedempetan dengan Hinata.

Grap..

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari arah belakang.

"maafkan aku karena pulang terlambat lagi Hinata, padahal tadi pagi aku sudah janji untuk pulang cepat" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku paham ded-dengan ke-kesibukanmu"

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Naruto

"Ti-tidak"

"Selama dikantor, aku begitu merindukan mu Hinata" Ucap Naruto dan semakin erat memeluk Hinata, seolah dia aka hilang jika tak dipegang kuat.

"Benarkah?" tanya basa basi Hinata.

"kau tidak percaya?" Naruto malah balik bertanya...

"A-Aku percaya, tapi, -tapi juga ragu, hee"

"Ya! Kau meragukanku?" Naruto meyetak, seolag tidak terima karena diragukan.

"Jika rindu, kau tidak mungkin pu-pulang selarut ini" Alasan ragu Hinata masuk akal

"maafkan aku... L"

"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata!, aku tidak bisa pulang cepat karena yang menggantikan posisimu dikantor belum bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, pelaporan mingguan saja kacau, apalagi rekap bulanan, aku harus memilah lagi!"

"Ka-kalau begitu ijinkan aku bekerja kembali bo-boleh?" spontanitas Hinata.

"Ku mohon ijinkan ya?" Ucap Hinata lagi tanpa sempat dijawab Naruto, Hinata berbalik dan berhenti memunggungi suaminya.

Hinta memberanikan diri untuk menatap suaminya, dia ingin mengurakan niat spontanitasnya dengan lebih tegas.

"Tapi..."

"A-aku merasa kesepian dirumah, setidaknya~ dengan kembali bekerja aku bisa membantu mu, dan A-aku ingin bi-bi-bisa de-dekat-dekat dengan Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata dengan lamban.

Naruto tidak dapat berkilah.

"Oouhh, Maafkan aku Sayang, aku membuat merasa kesepian dirumah" Ucap Naruto dan mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Baiklah akan ku ijin..."

"Yeee!" sorak Hinata, spontanitas kedua tanggannya terangkat untuk bersorai.. (pokoknya kayak orang kegirangannya yang, yeeee.. hore...tangannya keatas sambil joget2 kalo ngak lagi tiduran :D)

**Bruk!**

Karena saking girangnya Hinata tidak sengajanya meninju pipi Naruto.

"Aw!" Rintih Naruto

"a-ahh, ma-maafkan aku!" Hinata jadi gelagapan, cepat-cepat dia membelai pipi suaminya itu.

"Tidak, kau harus dapat hukuman karena telah meninju suamimu sendiri"

"ta-tapi aku tidak sengaja..." bela Hinata

"tetap saja kau harus dihukum, Kau tidak jadi ku ijinkan kembali bekerja" ucap Naruto tegas, padahal dia sedang sangat ingin terkikik melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata saat ini.

"oumhhh kenapa bisa jadi begitu.." Hinata memajukan bibirnya dengan pipi dikembungkan, sepertinya dia merasa kesal, Naruto mengikik geli, tidak tahan dengan kelakuan istrinya, tidak heran memang mengingat Hinata memang sangat polos.

Hinata yang merasa dipermainkan malah makin kesal, dia kembali membalikkan badannya dan kembali memunggungi suaminya, sedang Naruto masih saja terkikik.

Tak mau Hinata makin merasa kesal, Naruto memeluk Istrinya lagi.

"aku hanya bercanda sayang.." Suara Naruto masih bercampur kikikan geli, dituntunya Hinata untuk berbalik mengadapnya lagi.

"Ouuhh Istriku ini lucu sekali..." ucap Naruto sambil mecubit pipi Hinata,

"Itu sakit Naruto!" Ucap Hinata masih dengan nada kesal

Cup!

" Nah, sekarang tidak sakit lagi" Ucap Naruto setelah mengecup singkat pipi Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, lalu tersenyum seolah sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Naruto.

Cup!

Kini giliran Naruto yang mematung, Hinata membalas mengecup pipinya, seolah tidak percaya karena untuk ukuran Hinta itu terasa sangat awam untuk terjadi.

"Sekarang, a-ayo kita tidur, besok akan ada ha-hari yang sibuk!" Ucap Hinata kemudian membenamkan wajah pada dada bidang Naruto. (Padal tadinya mau nulis "pada ketiak Naruto" tapi rasanya tidak elit ya :D)

**TBC**

Yeeee! AKHIRANYA CHAP 3 UP! Setelah pandai2 mencuri waktu disela2 kurikulum 2013 yang sibuknya membahana, dan harus ulang2 baca chap 1 dan 2 karena Nats sendiri udah lupa2 sama alurnya kerena rumus fisika dan modul Kimia yang berputar2 dikepala :D #hallah allesaanh #plak.

Semoga suka ya,, dan makasih banget buat senpai2 yang udah kasih repyu, kasi repyu lagii ya! Biar semangat lanjutinnya... ehehe..


End file.
